


Nous plonger plus profondément en Enfer

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Pet Play, bites, little bit of, would you kindly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre eux, ce n’est pas de l’amour, on doute même qu’ils puissent ressentir ne serait-ce que de l’affection.<br/>Ce n’est pas de la haine non plus.<br/>Loin de là.<br/>C’est… Juste du désir. Violent, pas vraiment calculé, pas vraiment réfléchi. C’est juste instinctif.</p><p>Exit les caresses légères et sensuelles, les baisers tendres et aimants, la lenteur brûlante et les mots doux chuchotés à l’oreille.<br/>Là, c’est deux corps qui se heurtent, qui s’écrasent. Des dents qui mordent, des langues qui lèchent, des doigts qui serrent jusqu’à laisser des bleus, des ongles qui griffent.<br/>Des hommes qui aiment mais qui ne s’aiment pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous plonger plus profondément en Enfer

Ils sont quelque part… Nulle part… Les deux… Au fond, qu’importe.  
Ils sont comme muets, sourds et aveugles.  
Juste des hommes avides de sensations, de chaleur, de saveurs.

Entre eux, ce n’est pas de l’amour, on doute même qu’ils puissent ressentir ne serait-ce que de l’affection.  
Ce n’est pas de la haine non plus.  
Loin de là.  
C’est… Juste du désir. Violent, pas vraiment calculé, pas vraiment réfléchi. C’est juste instinctif.

Exit les caresses légères et sensuelles, les baisers tendres et aimants, la lenteur brûlante et les mots doux chuchotés à l’oreille.  
Là, c’est deux corps qui se heurtent, qui s’écrasent. Des dents qui mordent, des langues qui lèchent, des doigts qui serrent jusqu’à laisser des bleus, des ongles qui griffent.  
Des hommes qui aiment mais qui ne s’aiment pas.

Et puis l’un s’écarte. Il offre un sourire narquois à son… Son amant ?  
Il s’humecte les lèvres, ses yeux brillant de malice.

« Maintenant, mon p’tit Jack… Voudrais-tu, je te prie, enlever cet horrible pull pour moi ? »

L’autre homme, Jack donc, grogne mais accède tout de même à la requête –pas comme s’il pouvait lutter contre la formule, de toute façon-, retirant son vêtement sous le regard appréciateur de son vis-à-vis.

« Atlas… » Gronde-t-il. « Tu sais bien que tu n’as pas besoin d’user de… ça, avec moi. »

Le blond rejette la remarque d’un mouvement du poignet, sans se départir pour autant de son sourire.

« J’aime à penser que je t’y oblige… Que j’ai les pleins pouvoirs sur toi… Ma jolie marionnette… » Susurre-t-il en se relevant pour s’approcher de son interlocuteur à la manière d’un serpent.

Jack ne répond rien. Il n’en a pas besoin. Car il sait que même sans cette formule, il obéira toujours à Atlas. Mais il n’est pas effrayé par cet état de fait, c’est juste… Comme ça.

Alors il se contente de s’avancer, de coller son bassin contre celui d’Atlas de façon indécente. Il retire les brettelles du blond avant de déboutonner sa chemise qu’il jette au sol sans un regard. Puis, il observe la gorge offerte à lui. Il souffle et constate avec satisfaction le frisson qui traverse le corps du si fier Atlas.

Et il mord. Violemment et sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Une morsure qui ne veut pas exciter, qui ne veut pas être douce ou aimante. Non. Une morsure qui a pour but de marquer. Le corps comme le cœur.  
L’autre homme laisse échapper un grognement désapprobateur. Il attrape les cheveux châtains et les tire en arrière d’un geste vif, autoritaire.

Il l’observe et ne peut voir que du défi sur le visage de Jack et peut-être un tout petit peu de remord. Mais ça doit être lui. Oui, c’est définitivement lui.  
Il sent quelque chose chatouiller sa gorge et, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur Jack, y porte les doigts, dans le but de frotter cette zone désagréable. Mais tout ce que rencontre la pulpe de ses doigts est un liquide poisseux. Du sang. 

« Ma marionnette se rapproche plus du chiot, apparemment. » Gronde Atlas en regardant ses doigts d’où coule le liquide carmin caractéristique.

Et Jack n’en a l’air que plus fier. La tête toujours maintenue par la poigne de fer du blond, il le fixe d’un regard moqueur avant de lancer un « Ouaf ! » effronté.

Atlas grimace de mépris avant de le gifler de sa main encore enduite de sang, laissant une traînée sur la joue mal rasée du châtain. 

Entre eux, c’est toujours comme ça. Ils se font mal, s’insultent, se déchirent et se brisent. Parce qu’ils sont morts à l’intérieur et que ça les fait se sentir vivant. La douleur est leur muse, le sexe n’est qu’un plus. Et même si les bleus parsèment leurs corps, même si leurs nez saignent, leurs bras pendent et leurs larmes coulent, ils vont bien. Ils sourient à l’idée d’être en vie, sans se rendre compte que leurs sourires sont mensonge, que leurs larmes sont poison et que leurs vies sont parties. 

Le blond ouvre sa braguette et baisse son sous-vêtement. Il ne prend pas le temps de retirer son pantalon, pas comme s’il en a besoin après tout. Puis, il raffermit sa prise sur la tête de l’autre homme pour le forcer à s’agenouiller au sol. Il laisse échapper un sifflement de dédain alors qu’il tire le visage de Jack vers son entrejambe. Celui-ci comprend sans mal les intentions du blond et laisse son sourire s’agrandir sous son regard soucieux.

« Et ne t’avise même pas de me mordre, je te prie. »

Et Jack grogne de déception. Parce que même si ça sonne comme une requête de la part d’Atlas –ou au pire d’un ordre insignifiant-, lui sait, lui sent qu’il ne peut s’y soustraire.

« Dommage, hein ? J’suis sûr que ça t’aurait plu, de planter tes dents dans ma chair, là où tu es sûr que ça fait mal. T’aurais aimé entendre mes cris de douleur, recevoir mes coups hargneux, sentir ta peau se déchirer et brûler, hm ? »

Jack geint. S’il aurait aimé ? Bordel, oui !

Mais il ne peut pas, et rien ne peut le frustrer d’avantage.

Il n’a pourtant pas le temps d’y penser plus longuement qu’Atlas le tire violemment par les cheveux.

Alors il se déconnecte. Il glisse dans son sous-espace. Là, où tout ce qu’il a à faire est d’obéir aux ordres. Là, où il n’a plus besoin de penser. Là, où il n’a plus à subir les humiliations d’Atlas. Tout simplement car il ne peut les entendre, les comprendre. Ici, tout ce qui peut l’atteindre est la douleur. Et c’est justement ce qu’il veut. Alors son esprit s’en va, ses yeux s’embrument et se ferment, et son corps devient mou.

Il ouvre simplement la bouche, attendant patiemment. Il attend la souffrance libératrice qu’il n’a de cesse de chercher. 

Mais rien ne vient.

Son étonnement est si grand qu’il en sort de son sous-espace.

Il ouvre un œil hésitant et sa pupille se focalise sur Atlas qui le fixe, l’air goguenard.   
Et vraiment, c’est cruel.  
Parce qu’Atlas veut vraiment lui faire du mal. Physiquement aussi bien que mentalement.  
Le blond sait que Jack ne supporte pas l’humiliation causée par sa position, par ses actes. Il sait aussi que le seul moyen pour qu’il le supporte est qu’il glisse dans son sous-espace.  
Et c’est justement ce qu’Atlas lui refuse.  
Jack pourrait en pleurer.

« Allons, mon chiot… » Commence Atlas dont les mots sonnent comme des millions d’aiguilles qui se plantent dans la gorge de Jack. « Reste avec moi… Je ne te donnerais rien, si tu repars. »

Et Jack nierait toute sa vie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues alors qu’il opine silencieusement, d’un mouvement de la tête.

Atlas attrape son membre érigé et le glisse négligemment entre les lèvres de Jack qui doit retenir un haut-le-cœur tant la situation lui est désagréable. Il entend le blond lâcher un râle de bien-être et la fierté qu’il en ressent lui donne envie de vomir. 

Il ferme les paupières et crispe son corps entier. Il tente d’oublier la situation sans pour autant qu’Atlas le remarque. Mais il n’y parvient pas. Le blond le remarque et tire impitoyablement sa tête en avant, le forçant à prendre son membre dans sa gorge. Jack rouvre les yeux sous la surprise et manque de s’étouffer. Son nez est enfoui dans les poils pubiens blonds et s’il n’avait pas eu la bouche pleine, il en aurait grimacé. Il semble lutter un instant contre son réflexe nauséeux et ses mains s’agrippent aux hanches du blond, prêtes à éloigner la menace. Mais il n’amorce aucun geste pour repousser l’autre homme. A la place, il réussit à calmer son rythme cardiaque et à prendre une petite inspiration. 

Ça lui vaut une caresse dégradante sur la tête ainsi qu’un « Bon chiot… » qui lui donne envie de s’arracher les tripes.

Atlas débute de courts vas-et-viens dans la bouche de Jack et il sait pertinemment que l’autre homme déteste ça. Il imagine comme le châtain a mal à la mâchoire, cette dernière presque écartelée, comme ses larmes le brûlent, comme ses poumons cherchent désespérément de l’air et comme sa conscience le fustige, l’assassine. Il aime autant infliger la douleur que la subir. Mais… Quand c’est Jack, qu’il a sous ses mains dévastatrices… Il peut assurer préférer torturer… Jack est un diamant et rien n’est plus jouissif pour Atlas que l’idée de le salir, de le souiller.

Il sort de ses sombres pensées en sentant Jack s’agiter, tenter de se dégager. Il resserre sa prise sur la tête du blond jusqu’à coller son visage contre son bas-ventre.

« Un jour, je te ferai vraiment mal… Si mal que jamais plus tu ne pourras trouver souffrance ailleurs… Et tu seras complètement dépendant de moi, mon chiot… De moi, de mes mains, de mon corps… Tu me supplieras de te briser, pour ce qu’il reste de toi, et j’aurai gagné la partie. » Murmure-t-il d’un air étrangement rêveur.

Jack se tend et les larmes se mettent à couler en de longs flots silencieux. Il a mal. Très mal. Il a besoin de respirer. Il voudrait mordre le membre dans sa bouche et fuir loin, au moins le temps de reprendre l’oxygène qui lui manque. Mais il ne peut pas. On lui a prié de ne pas le faire. Alors il se contente de planter ses ongles dans les hanches de l’autre homme. De tirer, de griffer, d’écorcher.  
Et lorsqu’il commence à lâcher prise, à se dire qu’après tout ce qu’il a vécu, c’est comme ça qu’il finira sa vie, Atlas se retire et il s’écroule par terre.

Le blond observe avec une fascination malsaine l’autre homme tousser au sol, inspirer avec difficulté. Il s’agenouille près du corps gesticulant au sol. Jack se redresse et le regarde. Et le mélange de haine et de reconnaissance dans son regard est tout bonnement époustouflant. Atlas s’avance pour lui caresser le visage, essuyant ses larmes du bout du pouce. Et puis il griffe. Son ongle arrache de la peau sur la joue mal rasée de Jack qui grogne. Et Atlas est incapable de déterminer si le grondement qu’il entend est dû à la douleur ou au plaisir.

Il s’avance et ses doigts glissent sur le corps –trop habillé, si on voulait son avis- du châtain. Jack comprend le message et se déshabille silencieusement, enlevant jusqu’au dernier millimètre de tissu. Son corps est marqué, probablement irrémédiablement, et Atlas se surprend à différencier chaque marques qu’il a faites à celles provoquées par les chrosômes et autres dangereuses créatures de Rapture. Il les reconnait toutes. Le corps de Jack est comme une œuvre d’art où il a laissé sa signature. Pas une de celles qu’on peut rayer, barrer ou effacer, non. Lui est inoubliable. Il est gravé au plus profond de Jack. Il est dans sa peau abîmée, dans sa chair à vif, dans ses gestes saccadés, dans son esprit malade et dans son cœur souillé.

Jack hausse un sourcil à l’attitude du blond. Celui-ci ne fait rien. Il l’observe simplement, semblant songeur. Et lui trépigne. Parce que bordel, il n’accepte pas cette relation malsaine pour que seul Atlas en profite ! Et si celui-ci prend particulièrement plaisir à contempler son emprise sur le corps et l’esprit de son petit soumis, Jack, lui, n’attend que sa récompense. Il demande juste à souffrir ! Tellement que la seule chose à laquelle il pourra penser est le feu dans ses veines, qui le consume et le tue petit à petit.

Mais son bourreau reste désespérément immobile et rien que cet état de fait lui donne envie de geindre et de gesticuler, en quête d’attention.

Alors il décide de prendre les devants. Il pousse sans douceur aucune le blond sur une chaise, une caisse, quelque chose. Atlas se laisse asseoir et, à son air de pure jubilation, il semble savoir parfaitement ce que Jack compte faire ensuite.

Celui-ci s’humecte nerveusement les lèvres avant de fermer les paupières, résigné. Il s’abaisse lentement sur Atlas, la hampe dressée du blond l’empalant durement.

Et bordel ce que ça fait mal. Parce que si le membre en lui avait été lubrifié au préalable… Lui n’avait pas été préparé. Et il a l’impression d’être déchiré de l’intérieur. Ça brûle, ça tire, c’est insoutenable !  
Sans qu’il n’y fasse réellement attention, il se remet à pleurer et sa mâchoire se ferme sur le cou de son « amant », y restant irrémédiablement accrochée.

Des mains se posent sur ses hanches nues et, l’espace d’un instant, Jack se surprend à imaginer que c’est pour l’apaiser, le réconforter. Et s’il ne souffrait pas autant, il rirait de sa propre naïveté.  
En effet, Atlas ricane avant de le soulever comme s’il ne pesait rien et de le rabaisser violemment, lui arrachant un hurlement sourd alors même que ses dents sont toujours plongées profondément dans les chairs de son bourreau.

« Mais ne pleure pas, mon chiot ! » Chantonne cruellement ledit bourreau en caressant la tête de Jack. « Après tout, tu l’a voulu, n’est-ce pas ? »

Seulement, Jack ne l’écoute pas. Tout ce qu’il est capable de faire est de sangloter pitoyablement en serrant de ses dents la peau tendre dans sa bouche.

« Ça doit faire mal, hein ? » Continue rêveusement Atlas, ne faisant pas cas de ses chairs maltraitées. « Je suis sûr que ça saigne, ici… »

Il serre son doigt contre son propre pénis pour le rentrer à son tour dans l’anus du châtain. Celui-ci se tend perceptiblement et ses ongles s’enfoncent dans les omoplates du blond.  
Et en effet, lorsqu’il retire son indexe d’entre les chairs du châtain, il est maculé de sang. L’homme lui en voudra probablement beaucoup, quand il aura recouvert ses esprits. Mais pour l’instant, celui-ci semble comblé. Il avait désiré oublier et Atlas avait, comme à son habitude, parfaitement répondu à ses attentes.

Parce qu’actuellement, Jack est incapable de penser. Il subit. Rien de plus, rien de moi. Ils savent pertinemment que leur relation n’a rien de bien ou de sain. Mais ça les épanoui l’un autant que l’autre. Ils en ressentent le besoin. Et puis… Ça ne concerne personne d’autre qu’eux, après tout.

« C’est entre toi et moi, mon p’tit Jack… » Murmure-t-il à l’oreille du châtain en besognant fermement son vis-à-vis. « Et ça finira comme ça, hein mon chiot ? C’est comme ça que ça doit finir. Toi, moi. Moi te faisant subir les pires horreurs et toi me suppliant d’aller toujours plus loin. De nous plonger toujours plus profondément en enfer. »

Et ouais, ça sonne comme un amour obsessionnel, fou. Mais Atlas est incapable d’aimer, n’est-ce pas ? Jack est juste sa marionnette, son chiot. Rien de plus. Rien de plus…

Et pourtant, même alors qu’il tente de se persuader qu’il n’éprouve rien d’autre que du désir pour le châtain, il ne peut s’empêcher d’étreindre presque tendrement son corps musclé alors qu’il jouit en lui dans un râle rauque.

Il attend quelques secondes avant de soulever Jack et de se retirer de lui, s’attirant un geignement plaintif. Il assied le corps tremblotant sur ses cuisses. Le membre de son chiot a perdu toute forme d’excitation tant la douleur l’avait foudroyé et il reposait mollement entre ses jambes. Doucement, Atlas vint attraper ledit membre et débuta une lente masturbation jusqu’à ce qu’il se déverse dans sa main. Jack consentit enfin à desserrer la mâchoire et à éloigner le cou de l’autre homme de ses dents acérées.

« Merci… » Chuchota Jack, la langue pâteuse.

Et pourtant, les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Il baisse la tête et la cogne contre le torse nu d’Atlas qui passe ses bras dans son dos. Et ils attendent. Atlas écoute Jack pleurer et le sent sursauter sur ses cuisses.

Dans quelques minutes, lorsqu’ils se seront remis, ils se sépareront, se rhabilleront et se sépareront, oubliant tout de cet instant. Comme si aucune de leurs scènes n’était jamais arrivée.

Mais pour l’heure, ils profitaient de la quiétude qui les entourait.

Ensembles.


End file.
